Red Strings Of Fate
by Little-Red52
Summary: The summer before Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts he gets a very vivid dream of another life. He becomes much more aware of who he really is, and whom he truly belongs to be with..
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm, quiet night at number four privet drive, that is, until a 15 soon to be, unbeknownst to him, 16 year old wizard awoke from a nightmare of sorts.

He sat stock still, drenched in a cold sweat, fingers twitching and body aching, yet he continued to do his best at being petrified.

Harry Potter had just seen the most confusing and horrible, yet amazing thing he could ever imagine, and he could tell it was much too vivid to just be a dream, which only confused and excited him more.

He began to take in deep gulps of air, only just realizing he wasn't breathing to begin with.

Then he shook his head harshly, which only helped to make him more dizzy and nauseous, his hair flying every which way.

"That bastard." He growled to himself.

He found himself talking, muttering, and whispering to himself quite often these days, ever since school ended, ever since Sirius.

"How could he.." He trailed off, a dark look crossing his features. "Why in Merlin's name am I questioning his actions, just taking a look at my school years up until now, prove that he's manipulative and insane beyond repair."

He contemplated his dream, or memory as the voice in the back of his mind called it.

* * *

 _It was a similar sensation to that of being in a pensieve memory._

 _Harry watched as a young boy sat in his mothers lap, on a luxurious four poster bed, cradled in her arms as she tried to fix his untameable jet black hair._

" _Its just like your fathers." She huffed with a fond smile, brushing his hair for what must have been the hundredth time._

" _Mum, can I go play with Draco now." He whined from the blonde woman's lap._

 _She laughed at him lightly, before patting him on the head._

 _"Of course you can Raven, just be careful not to run into uncle Sev, that bat isn't in a good mood today."_

 _The boy giggled, hopping off the bed, and racing to the open door._

 _Once he'd made it through the doorway his mother heard him squeal and stepped into the hall to see a tall man with messy, jet black hair and dazzling brown eyes, smiling while lifting their son in the air._

 _"Tom, be careful with him." She said to him, a soft smile on her delicate face._

 _Harry took in her appearance, she was very pale, with thin pink lips, had high cheek bones, a small thin nose, almost obsidian eyes and golden blonde hair._

 _"Oh Lissa, it's only a bit of rough housing." The man, Tom, said. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."_

 _"I'll always worry, I'm a mother." She told him more seriously._

 _"I know." He conceded, a soft smile and nod sent her way._

 _Harry hadn't been paying attention to anything else going on around him, only the couple having a soft conversation about their son, so when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him, he jumped a good foot in the air._

 _"Tom, we need to reinforce the wards, and hide the children, You-Know-Who is at our gates." Severus said sharply, ending the moment for the little family and sending Analissa into a state of panic._

 _"Analissa, take Corvus into our room and hide, don't come out for anything unless you hear the safe word, okay?" Tom asked his wife carefully, she gave him a shaky nod._

 _She quickly grabbed her boy and ran back into the room, hiding him in the wardrobe and telling him to be quiet._

" _What about dad?" The young boy asked quietly, fearfully._

 _"He'll be fine sweetie, I promise." She told him softly. "As soon as this is all over, we'll go downstairs and auntie Bella and uncle Sev will start bickering about how the other could have done better with their spell work and Draco will be waiting for you to play Chess. Daddy with take his favourite seat by the fire, watch you two fight over the rules, and auntie Cissy and I will finish that quilt we keep forgetting about, while uncle Lucius will sit with uncle Moony and Padfoot discussing his political campaign."_

 _Harry could hear the disbelief in her voice, she was giving her son false hope._

 _"You'll see, daddy and Aquila will be back to tell us it's safe to come out any minute now." She smiled to her son, running a shaking hand through his hair before swiftly closing the wardrobe doors and pulling her wand out to place wards on them._

 _She walked away from the wardrobe, only to slump against the door to the en-suite, tears running down her face. She very well knew there was a great chance that all her friends and family downstairs were dropping like flies trying to protect her and her son._

 _She soon heard heeled shoes in the hall outside her room and quickly wiped her tears away, suspecting it might be foe rather than friend._

 _The door creaked open, and there in the doorway stood Bellatrix._

 _"Bella! Oh thank Merlin!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the quiet, slightly ecstatic looking, woman._

 _"Bella?" She said worriedly, stopping a foot short of hugging the woman she thought of as a sister. "What's the matter?"_

 _Bellatrix then began to cackle, a sound Harry had heard a few times before, but still managed to make a shiver run down his spine._

 _"He's come for the boy, Lissa." She cackled. "Where is he?"_

 _"What are you talking about, Bella?" Analissa asked worriedly._

 _"I'm talking about the Dark Lord, Lissa." Bellatrix spat at her. "He's come for Corvus."_

 _"Bella! What has gotten into you?!" Analissa asked her with wide glassy eyes._

 _"I've realized that the dark side has more to offer me." She sneered at Analissa. "It's not a place were I have to take orders from filthy mudblood's, half bloods, or blood traitors."_

 _A new set of footsteps came from the hallway and Analissa began to shake slightly._

 _"Bella, what happened to the strong and argumentative woman I know, the one who would never stoop so low as to choose his side?" Analissa whispered, looking to the floor._

 _"Just a simple imperious curse, my dear." A cold voice informed her as he stepped into the room. "I'd be happy to release her if you could tell me where the boy is."_

 _Analissa's eyes darted to the wardrobe before meeting Albus'._

 _"Ah, so he's locked in the wardrobe." Albus chuckled darkly, taking steps towards it._

 _"No! Please, take me instead!" Analissa begged, rushing in front of the wardrobe in a last attempt to save her son._

 _"You know the prophecy well my dear girl, so you should know it can't be you I take tonight." Albus told her harshly, before casting the cruciatus curse on her._

 _"I need a child I can mold the mind of, someone I can create to fit my design." He said over her screams of agony. "That's why I need the boy, he's a seer by birthright, and I can use that to fit my will."_

 _Even over the screams, and through the wards placed on the wardrobe, Harry could still hear Corvus sobbing for his mum._

 _Suddenly the screams stopped, Analissa was knocked unconscious, and Albus was opening the doors to the wardrobe._

 _"Hello." He told the boy softly, a grandfatherly smile plastered on his face, and blue eyes a twinkling. "I'm here to take you home."_

 _Corvus just shook his head and tried to crawl away, but Albus was faster and quickly scooped the boy up in his arms._

 _"I'm going to help you remember your real family, alright my boy?" Albus asked kindly, but Corvus just tried to squirm away, only helping him scratch his head on the corner of the wardrobe._

 _It left behind a scratch that would eventually scar across his right eye._

 _"Obliviate." Albus whispered._

* * *

Just as Harry opened his eyes again he was met with the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock.

 _ **12:00 am**_

"Happy birthday to me." He whispered hoarsely, before falling back onto his bed and ignoring the few owls that came to drop off birthday gifts from his friends.

All he could think about, was why he had that memory.

He obviously knew a good amount of the people in it, and it scared him half to death knowing who Dumbledore truly was, but he was more concerned with why _he_  
had the memory. After the year he'd had he was terrified that Voldemort had planted that in his mind so he would doubt Dumbledore, but slowly everything started making sense.

That was why Dumbledore never helped when Voldemort was attacking, it's also why he didn't care that Harry got so badly hurt all the time, or that the prophecy practically announced his death.

Then, finally, it hit him.

He wasn't Harry James Potter, he was the boy from the memory, he was Corvus Regulus Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, it was reaching 8am in Wiltshire, where a young wizard at the age of 16 was laying in bed, feeling utterly useless while the adults of the house were discussing something of great importance.

He was laying on his stomach, his fingers clenched around the black comforter he was laying on, thinking about the boy he loved who would have turned 16 just this morning.

He was started from his depressing thoughts, when his door abruptly opened.

He lifted his head up enough to see his father shading in the doorway, looking near ecstatic.

"We have news on Corvus." Lucius told his son, watching as the silver eyes, so much like his wife's, looked back at him with something he hadn't seen in his son in years, hope. "You better hurry, Tom won't want to repeat himself, even for you."

Draco quickly scrambled out the door and down the stairs, rushing into the meeting room and seating himself as closely to Tom as he could.

After everyone was seated and quiet, nothing happened, no one even dared to speak as they waited with baited breath for news on the missing boy.

Draco began to get anxious, Tom sat very still, his eyes firmly shut and his hands gripping the arm rests of his chair at the head of the table. Severus was sitting to his left, an almost mournful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked shakily. "He's alive isn't he?"

"Draco-" Narcissa tried to calm her son down.

"No Cissa, he has the right to know." Severus told her softly. "He is alive, Draco."

Draco noticed worriedly, that he didn't answer his first question.

"Then what's wrong?" Draco asked, his voice coming no louder than a whisper, but it was heard perfectly over the silence of the room.

"He is being controlled by You-Know-Who." Tom told him solemnly.

"We don't know for sure Tom, Corvus could be-" Bellatrix was cut of by a fist hitting the table.

Everyone turned to look at Rudolphus Lestrange.

"You have no right to speak his name, after what you did!" He yelled at her.

Bellatrix's eyes got glassy and she immediately began blinking her unshed tears away, before Severus jumped to her rescue.

"She was under imperious Rudolphus, you cannot blame those actions on her!" Snape argued, putting a hand on Bellatrix'sshoulder.

"She still led You-Know-Who to Lissa and Corvus, if it weren't for her, Lissa would be up and Corvus would be home!" Rabastan, Rudolphus' brother, yelled back.

"Enough!"

Everyone went silent at the sound of Analissa's voice, seeing as they hadn't heard it aside from in her room since the very night they had been arguing about, especially not at that volume.

"You are not allowed to blame what happened eight years ago on Bella, it was not her fault that we all were no match for Albus Dumbledore's trickery and power." Analissa told them all strongly. "He who wields the elder wand has power we can not even think of gaining or beating. So do not dare pretend you would have been able to fight off an imperious curse cast by one of the most powerful wizards in the world and live to tell the tale."

She glided over to her seat, across from her brother, and to the right of her husband.

As she did, everyone quickly apologized and took their seats.

"Are you alright? Last night you could barely every speak." Tom asked his wife, deep concern showing on his face.

She just smiled at him and waved him to get on with the meeting.

He looked back to all of the occupants of the table, and cleared his throat before beginning to speak again.

"Corvus, as you all know, was taken when You-Know-Who-" Analissa rolled her eyes at her husbands use of the name.

"-found out about Lissa's prophecy. We now know where he is and has been all this time." Tom told them all softly.

"Then what's the problem?" Pansy asked on behalf of her blond friend who's hands were clenching so hard on the edge of the table that they were white.

"He's been hidden under the name of someone on his side." Severus answered. "Someone known of great importance that he wished to raise like a pig for slaughter."

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to reveal the name, well, everyone except Pansy and Draco, whom were silently chanting that it wasn't whom they thought.

"He thinks he's Harry Potter." Tom finally informed them.

Everyone went stone still, Draco going green, and Pansy stark white.

"But how is that even possible, wouldn't the real Harry Potter have to be dead for them to have a fake?" Alecto asked.

"He is." Severus told them grimly. "It happened open Halloween night when Lily Potter had been left alone with Harry, since James had been going out every night, she thought he was cheating on her."

"He was." Remus growled. "He would boast to Sirius and I about it, we told him that it was wrong to do something like that when he had a wonderful wife like Lily and a young son at home, but he wouldn't listen, kept telling us we should mind our own business."

"That Halloween night, the one we were all told was the night You-Know-Who killed James and Lily Potter, then tried to kill their son and lost, is a lie." Severus continued. "They'd died three years later, Lily had been mentally unstable since giving birth to Harry, and so when James didn't come home that night, she went crazy. Ended up drowning Harry in the bath, killing James when he finally did come home, and finally killed herself in her insanity."

"Peter went to the Hallow the next morning and found Dumbledore there, holding a boy that looked remarkably like Harry, with a lightning bolt scar." Remus told them all solemnly. "Dumbledore then took Corvus to Lily's sister, Petunia's house, where he's lived ever since, getting by as little more than a house elf."


	3. Chapter 3

The still mornings at Privet Drive gave a young Harry Potter all the time he needed to think over the memory, or dream, he had just a few nights ago, and as he did, he began to realize he didn't have any reason to stay with the Dursley's anymore.

So, on one of those still mornings Harry loved so much, he packed up what little belongings he had, sent Hedwig ahead of him and fled number four Privet Drive, vowing that he would never go back, no matter what kind of family awaited him.

He made his way to the park, where he had so many dark memories, the one before third year making the largest impact.

He held his wand arm out to the street, his eyes firmly shut as he heard the screeching of tires.

When the screeching came to a halt he cautiously peeked out one eye, only to come face to face with an old friend.

"Hello, Neville." Stan Shunpike greeted warmly, a smirk on his lips. "Fancy seeing you again."

"Good evening, Stan, Ernie." Harry greeted the conductor and driver of the knight bus as he stepped on.

"We're not going to run into the minister again, are we?" Stan asked cheekily, causing a light blush to cover Harry's cheeks.

"No, and sorry 'bout that," Harry told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, not like we don't get our fair share of celebrities on here anyway," Stan told him. "The very night we took you to The Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter was sitting exactly where you are now."

"Wow, isn't that just brilliant," Harry told him sarcastically, while Stan just laughed at him.

"So where you headed?" Stan finally asked just before they stopped.

"Where are we, Ernie?" Stan asked once he looked out at the couple who had hailed the bus.

"Spinner's End." The driver answered softly.

The couple walked on quietly, the woman's head bowed, almost as if she were weeping, and the man's arm around her, holding her to his chest. They were both covered with dark cloaks, making them barely visible, hers was a deep purple and his a navy colour, quite close to black.

"Where you two headed?" Stan asked politely, noticing the woman was shaking.

"Wiltshire." The man whispered, causing a shiver to go down Harry's back.

The voice was all too familiar, but yet he just couldn't place it.

The couple quietly found seats at the top level, far away from the noise and all to themselves.

"So where are you headed, Neville?" Stan asked again.

"Actually, I'm headed to Wiltshire as well.." Harry answered distractedly, still trying to place the voice of that man.

"Well, be careful of those two upstairs then," Stan warned him. "They seem to be acting rather fishy if you ask me."

"Don't worry, Stan," Harry told him softly. "I'm always careful."

* * *

Harry may have meant what he told Stan earlier, but he sure as hell didn't the moment he stepped off the night bus and began following the dark couple.

The moment he finished speaking to Stan he recognized the voice of the man he would be getting off with, it was none other than Severus Snape.

Now Harry was naturally suspicious as to why Severus was going to the same place as him, but the actual answer to that question didn't cross his mind until he was following them up a long dirt path, towards a forest. Severus was leading him straight to the one place he wanted to go. The place where his parents should be.

He was being led to Malfoy Manor.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks once his feet met the edge of the forest. Many startling thoughts rushed through his head, _What if this is a trap, What if he wasn't wanted there either, What if it's another lie, like Sirius.. What if, What if, What if._

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sweeping of a cloak, mere inches from him. He looked up, only to have his eyes meet those of pure obsidian, peering down at him in a warm way that Harry would never have thought possible of Severus if not for the memory he had uncovered recently.

"Come along, child," Severus told him softly, the woman he had been with only a few feet ahead, a sad smile on her lips and tears streaming down her face. "We mustn't keep everyone waiting."

Harry nearly felt like he was running to keep up with them, and the forest was cold enough that he wished he'd worn a cloak of his own, but the warmth he felt in his chest spread throughout his entire body leaving him happily warm, with a goofy grin stretched across his lips.

He was then struck lightly across the back of the head by five slender fingers.

"Stop that, you look mad." Severus berated teasingly, while Harry rubbed at the back of his head, though it didn't hurt to that extent.

"Oh, Sev, let the boy be happy." The woman who was previously crying of pain, that soon turned to joy, told Severus with an uneasy giggle. Harry had paid her no mind when they first walked up to her, but now, as he was closer, he placed who she was.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was just drifting back to sleep after a nightmare when he was thrown back into consciousness by a timid knock on his door.

He quietly padded over to open the door, only to come face to face with Analissa.

"Aunt Lissa, what are you doing up this early?" Draco asked groggily, not noticing the mixed look of fear and pure joy on her face.

She stepped into his room, one of her perfectly trimmed and polished nails being held between her teeth.

"It's about Corvus." She told Draco, sitting nervously at the end of his bed.

She motioned with her other hand for him to join her, and he quickly did, having fully woken up once he heard his mates name.

He sat next to her at the foot of his bed, waiting with baited breath as Analissa wrung her hands.

"He's coming." She told him finally, a small grin gracing her normally sorrowful features.

Draco had to try very hard not to outwardly show the hope that was consuming him.

"Who's coming?" He asked, making sure he knew before jumping to conclusions, only to have his spirits drop.

"Corvus." She told him gleefully, with a bright smile, tears appearing in her eyes. "Our Raven is coming home, Dragon."

He couldn't keep the hope in any longer and, as if opening flood gates, the tears began to flow down his cheeks at the thought of finally getting to see his mate again, even if he did have years of mistakes to apologize for...

* * *

Now, laying face down on his bed, Draco waited patiently for any sign of what Analissa had told him, any sign that Corvus was here.

As he listened, straining his ears, he began to hear muffled voices at the front door.

"Draco must still be awake." He heard his aunt say softly as Draco snuck out of his room and began to tip toe down the staircase.

"I have to make the same assumption, Bella." Draco then heard his godfather's hard voice agree with her.

"Well, where would he be?" Draco heard another voice, one that made his steps and heart stop. "I'd like to speak with him."

Bellatrix was the one to answer Harry, as Severus was now staring at Harry in unmasked shock.

"He should be in his room," Bellatrix told him softly. "It's just up the stairs, second door on the left."

Draco began to breathe again, but only because he knew he had to move. He couldn't be caught eavesdropping on them when Harry/Corvus began ascending the staircase to find him, could he?

So he quietly rushed back to his room, flopping down on his bed as silently as he could.

And then he began to hear the quiet, shuffling footsteps of someone nervously pacing outside his door.

He was about to get up and ask who was out there, even if he knew perfectly well, when they knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco told them shortly, barely keeping the nervous twinge out of his voice.

And as the door opened, Draco still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Corvus Riddle, his mate, was stepping into his room after 12 years.

Draco leapt from his bed and threw his arms around the boy, dropping his head on the boy's shoulder as tears began to prick his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered, not caring that this contradicted everything this boy had ever seen of him.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Corvus agreed softly, wrapping his arms around the sobbing blond.

* * *

After Draco had calmed down, they moved to his bed, where they now sat discussing how things would be between them.

"So, I'm your mate, yeah?" Corvus asked. "What exactly does that entail?"

"I'm a veela Corvus, so you're my life mate." Draco told him shakily. "Every veela gets a life mate, but not all meet theirs."

"A veela can not, technically, live without their mate." Draco went on. "If they meet their mate they have only so long to reveal themselves and have their mate answer, if they run out of time, they usually die of restraint and if their mate rejects them they will certainly die from the heartbreak."

Corvus watched him with calculative eyes as Draco began pacing in front of him.

"It's not as if I'm telling you this to make your mind up for you or anything, but I will need an answer." Draco muttered as his pacing came to a halt.

"You need me to either accept or decline your mate-ship." Corvus answered softly, his head now in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm so sorry." Draco told him quietly, sounding close to broken.

"What does this make us though?" Corvus asked carefully, lifting his head to look directly into Draco's molten eyes. "Because if I remember correctly, I'd already accepted you at three years old."

"Think of it as being engaged." Draco told him stiffly. "You accepted my 'proposal' but we didn't get 'married'. We didn't bond, and couldn't have at the age of three."

Corvus finally realized through his confusion and worry, that Draco was scared, terrified even.

"You're scared I'm going to leave you here to die." Corvus growled, a new fire in his eyes as he got up and walked to stand in front of Draco.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Draco asked uneasily, still trying to tread lightly and unsure what to do with the way Corvus was looking at him.

"Because, what kind of idiot would let you die?" Corvus asked, before swiftly placing a hand at the back of Draco's head and pulling him in for a kiss, making it impossible for the blond to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was as warm and reassuring as it was heated and exploratory.

Corvus couldn't help thinking to himself that Draco's lips were so soft, and the noises coming from him were addictive. And while that was running through Corvus' mind, Draco's was running wild with reasons why Corvus would be kissing him, seeing as he'd just told Corvus that Draco was dead without him, most people would be freaking out, maybe even running for the hills.

But, Draco chose to savour the moment instead of let it pass him by. So there he stood, Corvus Riddle's fingers twining in his hair and tongue exploring his mouth. Finally, he took some initiative and kissed back, earning a small gasp from each of them as their tongues finally met properly.

Corvus pushed Draco back against the wall, something Draco didn't submit to without a battle for dominance (which he happily gave to Corvus), Corvus kept his hands twisted in Draco's feather soft hair, while Draco's hands made their way to Corvus' hips and slowly trailed beneath his shirt, softly feeling their way up to Corvus' upper back and swiftly dragging his nails down to his mates hips, getting a moaning gasp from the dark haired vixen.

And, that is how they were found half an hour later by Analissa Riddle herself. Draco with his slender fingers looped through two belt loops on either side of Corvus' jeans, grinding their hips together, and Corvus laving attention to the new spots he found along Draco's neck that turned him into a groaning mess.

"Do you boy mind keeping it down? Aquila's room is just down the hall." Annalissa told them with a smirk from the doorway as she watched them spring apart.

"I'm so sorry aunt Liss, I should have come to get you, but I thought you'd need your rest." Draco quickly tried to apologize to her, a deep blush dusting his cheeks.

"Its no problem Dragon, he is your mate after all. Quite understandable why your first thought would not be to come get me." Analissa reasured the boy with a grin. "Just do keep it down, Aquila doesnt need to realize her brother's return beacause he was moaning in the room down the hall from her."

"Brother?" Corvus asked, finally joining the conversation with his mother.

"Yes, Raven." She told him softly, walking towards him to rest a hand on his cheek afectionately. "You have a sister, Aquila, it means Eagle. She is three years younger than you."

"So, that dream, or memory, was all true?" Corvus asked his mother. "I really have a family?"

"Of course you do, Raven." She told him with a soft smile, unshed tears glittering in her obsidian eyes. "If you would like, we can take that glamour off you, make it seem more real?"

"I'd absolutly love that, mother." He smiled hesitantly back at her.

"Oh, how I've missed that smile!" She sobbed, a grin taking up her thin pink lips, before she enveloped Corvus in a tight hug.

Once she finally released him so he could breathe, she placed her hands on each of his shoulders and looked directly into his temporarily emerald eyes before a sad smile fell to her lips.

"I am so sorry you've had to live with those people all these years." She told him softly before pulling him in for a shorter, and looser hug, wrapping her arms around his lanky frame.

"It wasn't as if it were your fault." Corvus told her, warping his arms around her as well. "And anyway, I'd rather we just moved on and forgot about everything bad that came of that night."

"Then lets go find Sev and get that glamour taken off." She told him with an soft glint to her obsidian eyes as she pulled away.

* * *

They easily found Severus downstairs in the living room with Bellatrix. Sitting in armchairs by the fire they were discussing something. Things like 'useless', 'no good' and 'not right for you' we're falling from Severus' lips as Bellatrix shook her vehemently at him, a scowl and sad eyes focused in his direction as she repeated the word 'no'.

Finally Analissa took joy in telling them of her and the boys' arrival, by clearing her throat, noting that Bellatrix turned pink and Severus' cheeks were lightly tinted the same colour.

"Severus, I'd hate to steal you away from Bella, but we are in need of your assistance." Analissa told him sickly sweet, batting her eyelashes at him dramatically.

"And what, pray tell, do you need my assistance with? Dear sister." He asked her condescendingly.

"Corvus' glamour." She told him shortly, obviously not liking his tone.

"Ah, so the brat is going to stay?" He asked with feigned disappointment.

"Yes." Corvus told him with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll be far more agreeable once I've been de-glamoured, and had these other charms taken off."

Severus simply shook his head in bemusement as he gestured for Corvus to sit on the love seat between Bellatrix and himself.

The moment Corvus closed his eyes and noticeably relaxed, Severus began, but not before placing a silencing charm around the room, which nobody except Draco so much as raised an eyebrow at.

Moments later he found out why. Corvus' begs and screams were bouncing off the walls of the living room, sending shiver after shiver down Draco's spine and a heavy feeling of guilt settle below his stomach as he watched but could not help his mate.

* * *

Finally the charms were all broken and dropped so that Corvus could sit back up. Once his breathing was steady, he looked first to his mother, as tears brimmed her eyes when she saw her son, then he looked to his uncle and Bella, seeing the same tears in her eyes and his uncle now had a warm look of pride in his colourless eyes.

And, finally, he turned to Draco, only to see a look filled with lust and admiration, causing a small blush to fall upon Corvus' cheeks.

"Uh.." Corvus barely got out before Bellatrix face palmed.

"You don't have any idea what you look like." She said dumbly before conjuring a hand mirror and passing it to Corvus.

He looked curiously into the glass and almost didn't recognize himself, if it weren't for the dream.

He had his father's straighter, which made it seem longer, but still messy black hair and his mother's obsidian eyes. He had a jagged scar that went over his right eye, and his mother's peony lips and pale skin.

He finally stopped drowning in his reflection when he heard a soft gasp from his left, but when he looked up, all he saw was a flash of goldenblonde hair as someone dashed behind the wall.


End file.
